Zombie, no really?
by Elgrim Desmone
Summary: Couples: Team sexy (haruki x Isuke), SumiBanba Its all in the name! Zombie apocalypse with our characters! They are not assassin and don't know each other! Haruki is a military and engaged to body guard Isuke. As for Sumireko, she find an interesting wounded stranger (story will probably change to M for goor or other thing)
1. Chapter 1

**Riddle story of zombies?**

_**Note: so yeah It make a lot of time already that I thought about it and a game that I played made me want it even more but for personal reason and circumstance in my life I couldn't really work on it as for the black class too. I am deeply sorry but I couldn't focus on story for a long time because of certain thing in my life I hope you will understand guys that I do that for you, cause I don't think you want to read shit. this will be a multi chapter. They are not assassin and do not know each other. They are all 2 years older. Cause yeah... its a story only with SumiBanba and Team sexy (pink pocky, Isuki, Isuke x Haruki)**_

!*!*!*!*!*!*! Time: 6h pm

_-a strange__ virus spreads at the speed of lightning across the entire planet. It is highly recommend to stay at home and barricade the window. Do not worry the army will come for help. - _the girl who were watching the news then turned off the T.V.

-OY! Sagae! Come here now! Its not time to watch T.V its time to go help people! - said the commander.

-Yes sir! - she said. Her name is Haruki, Haruki Sagae she was taken from her family to go serve army when she was 18. She didn't have choice because her mother is sick and that the army absolutely want one person per family and so she proposed herself or her family would have been in trouble. It already make two years now...

-Then get prepared! The virus is said to make people kill each other and we need to go help citizen. I know you and so I will say this. If I say retreat, even if you want to stay to help you don't or your fired. Don't do anything stupid too. - he say.

-Yes sir! - she answered again. The commander leaved her room letting her change herself eat quickly, pick her pocky box and go to the rank.

-Ok shit-loads! Some of you will have places to guard! Some important person to us asked some place to be more protected. - The captain said. _-yeah im sure its about money, its not fair. People without money will have less chance of surviving... at least my family is... safe - _Haruki think

!*!*!*!*!

-Tch This sound like a joke - a women with pink hair. She turned off the T.V.

-I wonder when Papa and Mama will be back from work, with all this joke about apocalypse Isuke is a little worried. - she say. Her name is Isuke, she is selfish, spoiled and sometime address herself in 3rd person when she's sarcastic or angry or worried or bored... well all the time...

-What a joke, they talk about it like its an zombie apocalypse. - Isuke said outloud again. She go in her room and start painting her nail with her new verunie, its a cheap one to be honest_. _-_for a 3,000 yen verunie its not that horrible... - _she think continuing her painting. Suddenly her phone rang

-**Isuke, Mama called the army, what you saw on the news is real. Person from the army will be there to protect you. I asked one of the best soldat to guard you safe until we return. -** Isuke didnt even had the time to talk that the phone hunged up. What?

*ding dong. Ding ding di-di-di d-d-d-dd-d-d-d-d*

-Shut the hell up! Unless you want Isuke to cut your head off! COMING! - she yelled directing herself to the door. She looked in the magic eye and saw a girl in an army suit with a pocky in her mouth. _-The best? This girl look like a poor idiot 3 -_ Isuke opened her door as the women in front of her waved and extended her hand

-the name is Haruki Sagae, ive been engaged to protect you during this apocalyptic problem. - she say speaking with the pocky in her mouth, something that bothered Isuke.

-I dont believe it! How could they! Argh! - she is sooo frustrated at her Papa and Mama!

!*!*!*!*!

-Miss Hanabusa, we think it would be safer to stay in your bedroom for the moment an... - Suddenly the guard was interrupted by an other guard who opened up the door panting.

-Someone's hurt and is at our door what do we do miss Hanabusa? Do we let the stranger in? - the exhausted guard asked. The complet name is Hanabusa Sumireko, she have beautiful pale-orange hair. She is a rich oujo-sama but that doesn't mean she doesn't have an heart. She thought and nodded. The guard leaded her to the hurt stranger. The stranger was bleeding from almost everywhere and looked a little younger then her. She had beautiful silver hair. She was unfortunatly unconscious. The oujo-sama then walked to her as she looked attentively.

-Can you disinfect her wounds and find a bed for her to rest. - she say.

-Yes Miss - the guard said calling a "nurse". Hanabusa followed them and watched the nurse healing the mysterious but beautiful stranger. She have a scar on one eye... _-I wonder what happened to her... -_

!*!*!*!*!

-Are you serious!? So your just gonna stay there and watch me? - Isuke said irritated. Why did she need a stupid body guard! She don't want her to be in her house!

-Damn you must have lot of money! - Haruki said walking around.

-Isuke love money 3 Isuke would also like that you stop looking at everything, what is it you never saw a paint like that before? - Isuke ask irritated. Haruki laughed a little as she walked toward Isuke and pat her head.

-Yeah that's pretty it. - she say smiling as Isuke get the hand off her head.

-Don't touch me with your poor dirty hands - Isuke snapped at Haruki

-wow ok eum... Isuke? - Haruki ask not knowing how to call The dame in front of her. She didn't even know her name but by the way she talk it must be Isuke.

-Your really starting to irritate me 3 Call me Isuke-sama. - Isuke answer with a scary face.

-Ok then Isuke-**sama **what do you want to do, cause I don't think there any danger right now. - Haruki said. Isuke just opened a bottle of nail polish and started to paint her nails.

-Nothing. - she said.

(3 hours later... dark outside. Time: 9h pm)

-Isuke-samaaaa~ its boring~ - complained Haruki not knowing what to do. She is supposed to protect her but... damn nothing happening and... she want to tease this girl a little, she don't know why.

-Shut up will you? 3 - ask Isuke

!*!*!*!*! (still 3 hours later)

-The girl is just asleep, nothing to worry about miss Hanabusa. - the "nurse" said

-Thank you, I will stay here and wait for her to wake up. - Sumireko said. The nurse nodded and exited the room leaving Sumireko and the stranger alone. After a while the stranger woke up.

-Where the heck im I - she asked in a deep and somewhat aggressive voice surprising Sumireko, she didn't expect this girl to have such a tone.

-my, your are in my mansion. You were hurt and in front of my mansion so we took liberty to help you in. - Sumireko said as the stranger turned to her.

-So ya got me in yer home and expect what from me exactly? - The stranger said. Sumireko politely laughed and said

-I would like to at least know your name -

-Shinya, Shinya Banba. - Shinya said smirking.

**Note: hey its a little chapter named an intro but yeah whatever! Its a zombie apocalypse and blablabla angst and comfort and maybe some other thing later and maybe goor and M rating later for goor or other thing anyway! Sorry I didn't really work on the new black class cause I didn't have time! I am always tired and fall asleep on my computer 3 time this week! And I got a stupid author block! So yep yep... anyway have a good day!**


	2. What was that?

**What the heck was that?**

_**Note: Cause im in a rush of idea for our zombie playground! Yeah yeah! Hey guys we got more number of follower for the zombie one as the New black class one! Isnt that great! I want to thank those who reviewed! and followed! Ho and for fans of the movie: Battle royal. Or even the movie: Hunger game. Then you will like my other story named: The new black class. Ho and I thought about something... what if Mahiru (which mean midday) was that name Shinya gave her cause Mahiru doesn't remember her real name cause I mean, Mahiru (midday) and Shinya (Midnight) so yep... it's a simple theory that I came up with that I will put in this story!  
><strong>_

**Camay:**_** thank you for following my story :D thank you for always getting me fired up! Thank you also for our RP and idea you give me! I really enjoy doing RP with you and I really do love all the support you give me always! So with all this, I will say that there is no word to say thank you enough! I feel as we know each other for one year! And thanks for your caring!**_

**Kusaki1910:_ Thank you for reviewing and favorite my story! Im happy you like the couples and the ideas! Hope you'll like it!_**

**Shi-san23:**_** You never really reviewed but I know you follow my other story the new black class and that you follow this one and I wanna thank you! **_

**Drigori:**_** You know that I deeply thank you! To be honest the first part of the story was writted at the same time as chapter 3 of new black class... That's why there is more error then at the end hahahaha anyway thank you for your support and your caring! **_

**Fire lord 626:**_** Hey! Happy you love the idea! Hope you wont hate me for this story xD**_

**Heine:**_** thanks for all the support you always give me! Im really happy you love my story!**_

**Le purple:**_** thanks for following this story!**_

**MsByunTae:**_** thanks for following the story!**_

**Y07:**** _thanks for favorite and follow!_**

**Angel123:**** _thank you for favorite and follow! _**

**To all of you:**** _I love you guys!_**

_**Ho and everyone, if you ever heard of corpse party, played it, watched somebody play it, and that you cried or throw up then good luck with this story! Please keep in mind that I am purely sane (MOUHAHAHAHHAHA maybe not) and that everything in this story is a story. Please do not vomit your life out if I ever say something like: He had to act quick, he took a pair of scissors and stabbed the zombie in the eye, deep as the blade traversed the dead pupil only to open the scissors in the eye to dug in deeper and deeper until the scissors squished cutting the deep flesh behind the eye and bursting it out as the nerve is attached to the bloodied scissors, he then kicked the zombie to the ground, mount on it and took the same scissors as he stabbed the zombie in the head multiple time in the same hole that he created with the scissors earlier. **_

_**This was an example and not THAT much of goory. Thank you.**_

!*!*!*!*!*!

The next one hour was an hour of horror, nail polish everywhere with a fuming Isuke. Isuke couldn't open her nail polish so Haruki tried to help... only to break it.

-Super human strength!? - she said with an angry and curious face.

-H-ha! Sorry I didn't mean to! I can make it up to you... - Haruki say scratching her nose a little.

-Actually its a pretty cheap one... - Isuke said. Haruki with hope in her eyes, almost sparkles, jolt up and said happy

-1,000 yen? - Isuke laughed and said

-Nope~ nail polish is 3,000 yen 3 - Haruki destroyed felled to her knee.

-Impossible! aghhh - she sighed in frustration

-So I was right, just how poor are you? - Isuke asked. Haruki frowned a little at the comment.

-Well I cant have a luxury life because my family is big and need lot of money and... - she didn't have time to finish that Isuke interrupted her

-So you are the one at pain? Isuke love money 3 - She said watching her nails arrogantly. Haruki just didn't give attention to the voice that wanted to say "well then sorry for not having money to spend for your nails" Because after all, family is more important. If it's for family she would do anything.

!*!*!*!*!

-Ara, so you were pursued by people? - Sumireko ask to the now identified stranger _Shinya mean Late at night... what a funny name._ Sumireko thought.

-Yeah they were like crazy runnin' after Mahiru since this mornin' like that! Happily I got time to interfere before those bastards could do anything to her! - Shinya said proudly but something caught Sumireko attention, _Mahiru? doesn't that mean midday?. _She thought again

-Mahiru? - Her curiosity took the better of her as she asked the question. Shinya laughed a little.

-Im Shinya Banba, the day im Mahiru, Now enough explanation about me! What about ya, what yer name? - she said her introduction while "air-smoking".

-Ara ara, I didn't introduce myself did I? I am Hanabusa Sumireko, pleased to meet you. - Sumireko said smiling. She wont ask too much question, for now she is curious about this "Mahiru" but since she said that she get a chance to see her the day, why not let her sleep here?

-Do you happen to have a home near? - Sumireko asked, if not then its the perfect occasion.

-Erm Nah mah home is far enough why yer asking? - Shinya said. Sumireko politely laughed.

-Then why not have a cup of tea and sleep here? We got spare room! - she said happily.

-I cant refuse offer like that - Shinya said.

!*!*!*!*!

-You should just leave them 3 - Isuke said, The two are talking about Haruki family and Haruki is starting to be piss off. Suddenly a big bam caugh the attention of the two, what was that? haruki quickly took a mini gun just in case, even if it's not her favorite weapon. She directed herself to the sound comming out the window as she looked. Army started shooting people eating each other... What the fuck? Suddenly the sound of glass breaking was heard comming from downstairs of this big, rich house.

-Stay here or follow me from behind! - Haruki ordened. Isuke sighed irritated.

-Tch who do you think you are? - she asked playing with her hair.

-Someone who been engaged to defend you. Now shut up please and stay or follow! - Haruki said serious this time.

-isuke is staying, no way im coming with someone like you. - she said. Haruki smiled and get down the stairs to see someone bashing on a window breaking it. The person had a knife in the eye and a broken tibia. That wasnt human for sure.

-W-What the fuck are you?! - she asked out loud. The "human" bashed one last time as the glass break and it enter. Haruki took out piano wire from her bracelet, it cut easily. she also got out a knife which she throwed in the heart of the "thing". When the thing was destabilized she charged and neutralized the "thing" with her wire cutting the flesh around its neck. The inhuman thing started struggling and walking forward forcing the wire to cut deeper.

-Dont move or you'll di...! - she didn't have time that the thing walked forward again cutting to the half of his neck.

-! - Haruki just stayed there not understending what kind of person would continue to go forward with a wire around its neck, this weapon only served to neutralize people but...

-Did... I just... - Terrified by the fact her weapon actually killed somebody, her weapon wasnt made for this. The person continued to go forward to Haruki surprise as the wire stopped at the person vocal cord. Eurk. Haruki let go of this wire as she took a step back horrified, this person is supposed to be dead, but right before er eyes the person turned to her with neck cutted. Blood was dripping on the person shirt as he charged Haruki trying to..._is he trying to eat me or what?!_ she asked to herself. The now classed inhuman for sure thing start scratching her suit and try to bite her, Haruki didn't want to do what she had to but she did. She took her security gun and shot. Headshot, we could hear the flesh and muscles being transversed by the bullet as a bloody hole formed in the inhuman thing. We could see inside of its head because of the hole and what was there wasnt the most beautiful thing in life.

-!... - Haruki just stayed there as the thing felled on the floor.

-... what the FUCK was THAT? - she yelled out loud. isuke heard as she got downstairs to see the scene

-what happened here?! - she asked irritated.

-!... eu-eum... I don't even know myself... - Haruki said.

!*!*!*!*!

-So do ya got bath here? - Shinya asked. Sumireko politely laughed again hiding her smile with her hand.

-We sure have, do you want to take one? - She asked and answered at the same time. Shinya laughed a little.

-Yeah that be great actually - Shinya said as Sumireko made her a sign to follow her.

-This way Banba-san. - she said. After a little walk and talk Shinya was successfully leaded to the bath.

-Here we go have a good bath. If you ever get out late your room is up stairs 3 door on the left. - Sumireko said smiling as she left the smirking and happy shinya. Shinya then got undressed and jumped in the large bath. _I wish I had rubber ducks... _she thought. She then got in the bath and started to play in it and wash herself. 1 hour later, when the water was cold, she got out and walked to her room. she opened the door only to find a big and comfy bed awaiting her. She jump on it and lie down grinning when it suddenly it her like a rock.

-Shit! What will happen when they'll see Mahiru! They're better not doin' anythin' or they die! - Shinya say out loud.  
>Suddenly somthing caught her attention, outside. She look by the window and look down only to see people eating each other and army people shooting them. What. The. Actual. Fuck?<p>

-What the fuck! - She say as she get out from "her" room as she run downstairs only to bump in Sumireko

-ara, what cause you such panic? - Sumireko ask composing herself.

-ya got to be kiddin' me! Look out yer window! - Shinya said pointing a window to Sumireko who walked forward to it only to see and say

-Ho my, what is happening?! - it's actually the first time she lose her composure, Sumireko then say to her guard to guard windows, doors and things like that as she got upstairs calm again.

-Its safe don't worry. - Sumireko say. Shinya smirk.

-kay then I'll get to bed! - she said as she got upstairs again and entered her room only to lie down and fall asleep.

_-this Sumireko seem nice... I hope for her cause if she does something to ya I swear she will get it -_ thought Shinya eyes closed. In her mind she was with someone else.

-_d-do you r-really t-think she is n-nice. -_ asked a shy and sweet voice. Mahiru, the real one, the real voice.

-_yep! Now lets sleep and dontchya worry im here._ - Shinya thought one last time as her mind started dozing off. At the same time Sumireko was thinking in her bed too. _I wonder who is this Mahiru that Shinya mentioned... _she thought. This was going to quite something...

!*!*!*!*! Morning !*!*!*!*!

_-S-Shinya w-what do I do?! - _Mahiru thought asking shinya for help, you see, Mahiru Banba have a personality problem do to her past, this cause her to be herself at day but a totally other person at night. She doesn't remember her real name but what she remember is the name Shinya gave her, Mahiru. Midday.

_-Dontchya worry just go downstairs and everything will be just fine -_ shinya answered. Mahiru shyly got downstairs. Sumireko heard her as she smile and seap her tea a little.

-Banba-san? Your awake, how about you join me for a cup of tea - Sumireko cheerfully asked. Mahiru sweat dropped.

_-Hey! Dont ya dare do that! dontcha forget our diet! - _Shinya "said"

-_B-but its t-tea... n-not food... -_ Mahiru answered.

_-humph! Do as you like but you don't take any sweet if there is! - _Shinya said

-e-e-eum O-ok... - Mahiru shyly said. This sweet ad shy voice cut Sumireko off guard as she almost drop her cup her tea.

-Is that you Banba-san? - she asked this time unsure of herself.

-E-Eum... yes i-its me... - Mahiru said shyly as she entered the room only to look down to her feet. _what was it again? "Im Shinya Banba, the day im Mahiru" yeah... something like that... so im dealing with "Mahiru" _she thought.

-Ara, are you perhaps Mahiru-san? - Sumireko asked.

-e-eum yes i-its me... - Mahiru said walking toward the table a she took a chair and sit on it. She then looked at the table never getting her eyes up.

-What kind of tea would you like? - Sumireko asked _- She seem really different then shinya... but this side of her is cute too... - _Sumireko thought smiling to herself.

-*whisper whisper* - Mahiru too shy to talk properly talked to an inaudible tone.

-what did you say? - politely asked Sumireko.

-We got chamomile tea, orange tea, berry tea, cinnamon tea, morning brand and many other. - Sumireko say happily

-c-chamomile... - Mahiru say.

**Note: Ouf! I wrote that and ask myself, will they like it xD and then I come up with other idea and everytime im like, Ho im sure they will love that! only to realize that I was daydreaming about my story at school! T_T anyway, Hope you liked the idea of Shinya giving the name Mahiru. :p with that have a good day**


	3. Hammer, wire, scissors!

**Zombie no really?: Hammer, metal, scissors! **

**Note: Ho ma god guys! You don't know all the author block that hitted me like a sledge hammer (hahaha got it? no... no...? ok ok xD) well anyway on that ENJOY! And just to say, about the posting update thing... eum there will be one chapter of new black class, and one of Zombie no Really by the time I want, because guys, its 7,000 words(ok this one is short but! after this one every chapter of Zombie no Really and New black class will be 7,000) for one chapter! and I mean guys I got I life ya know, sometimes I get authors block, sometimes dont wanna write, or even dont have time! So yeah... so now this is it, it wont change, its one chapter of new black class and Zombie no really by max 4 month (even if it will be a lot faster probably xD). I also discovered that Sumireko is sort of a bitch cause she like Mahiru only because of her madness -.- EURK! It will be hard for me to make that couple... T_T**

**Disclaimer: Tell me if one day I will own this amazing show, it will mean more to me then the lottery, or tell me when the pigs will fly... T_T**

**Other disclaimer!: **** I will probably correct some errors later on the day oki but for now here it is!**

!*!*!*!*!*! Actual time: 12:35

-My window! What happened to my window!? - Isuke almost yelled snapping at haruki who sweat dropped. This is NOT going to be an easy job...

-e-eum... t-that weird thing broke it... - Haruki say pointing at the now dead thing. Isuke growled and made a scary face.

-and what are we going to do, your pissing me off? Isuke could kill something right now 3 - She say evilly making Haruki sweet drop again.

-Please don't kill me, and I dont know... - Haruki said scratching the back her head... uneasy.

-If I want to kill something your the first who's going to pass 3 - Isuke said to Haruki who looked at her eyes wide open

-huuu! Why!? - she ask not understanding why this girl would want to kill the one who saved her, well saved her from that thing... on the floor... what is this anyway!?

-But theres something wrong Inukai-san, this thing was dead but still moving when it attacked me. - Haruki said serious. Isuke snapped a "its Isuke-sama" and growled.

-Its impossible How do you want a dead thing to be alive walking around and attacking... people... wait! Are you saying this is some kind of zombie horror thing!? - Isuke snapped.

-W-Well I-it could but... - Haruki didn't have time to finish that Isuke scoffed

-Isuke doesn't believe in those horror stories 3 - she say, well... who would have known that she should have believed in those.

!*!*!*!*!10h40

Mahiru was now drinking tea with her host shyly as Sumireko laughed.

-Ara Banba-san, I didnt know you so shy - she politely laugh as Mahiru tense at hearing her name, what should she do?

-Banba-san? - she asked this time when she recieved no answer nor reaction, What should Mahiru do!? It makes two time already that this girl said her name!

-e-eum - Mahiru dont know what to say nor what to do and Sumireko smile at her shy act.

-Do you like your tea? - Sumireko ask as Mahiru look at her tea and shyly smile

-y-yes... - she smile trying to talk the less possible.

-Do you like sweet? - Sumireko ask gently not wanting to rush the poor and shy girl in front of her, how could the aggressive girl of yesterday become the shy and quiet girl of today? She didnt know, it didnt work well in her head.

-Is Shinya-san with you? - Sumireko asked not knowing how to ask the question she wanted to have an answer, do you have s split personality, would sound rather impolite and probably scare the shy girl.

-... y-yes... - Mahiru said not knowing what to answer, how could she explain? Its Shinya that do it normaly!

-Can I see her? - Sumireko asked not knowing if this question could do anything bad at this calm situation.

-...n-no... - the silver haired girl answered. She couldnt except if it was dark and gloomy, Shinya didnt like light... Mahiru didnt too but she was faaar less sensible to it. All those flashes... the light... the darkness... the dark... dark...

_-dont think about it. its past and gone, it was a lot of time ago... yer uncle wont touch you again -_ Shinya said in Mahiru mind as she quietly noded to herself, Sumireko watched trying to analyse what the shy girl is doing.

-When can I see her then? - Sumireko asked politely, Shinya... midnight... must have a conection no?

-... d-dark... places... - she say trying to say the less words again as Sumireko noded, Mahiru, midday... in a way... it all conect, so this stranger have a split personality about time and environment. The shy girl is looking at her cup of tea and sometime sip a little of it smiling a little each time

-would you like some sweet? - Sumireko proposed as she showed Mahiru the little cupcakes and mochi and things like that

-_dont you dare! Were followin' a diet just ta remember ya! - _Shinya said to Mahiru who looked at the sweets

-e-eum... i-im sorry b-but... I c-cant... - She said shyly as Sumireko looked at her trying to understand, didnt she say she liked sweets?

-Ara, and why is that? - she politely asked as Mahiru flinched a little

-s-shinya... w-wouldnt be... h-happy... - she say looking at her cup again

!*!*!*!*! 12:50

-Are you SERIOUS!? 3 - Isuke said snapping after seeing the way Haruki blocked her window, wood plank, seriously? It look so horrible!

-W-What? - Haruki asked not understanding, she just helped, right?

-This is so EURGH! I cant believe it! - Isuke said growling, how could her Mama take someone as... Ridiculous as this! And Haruki? What a name.

-Why? Is it that much of a problem that I sealed the window with wood? - Haruki innocently asked as Isuke growled again.

-Yes it IS dont you know how much it cost, ho no I just remembered your too poor for understanding that arent you? - she say arrogantly making Haruki greeth her teeth, she can insult her but not her pooverty its like insulting her family and sick mother and that, she wont accept it so easily like nothing was said, time to say whose the one doing the dirty fucking job here

-Hey! Your going to calm your fucking nerve here! Im trying to pretect ya and all you ever do is fucking complain about me or what I do! If your not happy I can go and let you fucking die here! You know I could be helping innocent people who are dying out here cause they dont have the money you have to engage a millitary! Maybe that my OWN family is dying so your going to shut the fuck up about what I do cause your not in place to complain, - she snap at Isuke as Isuke look at her like Haruki would be a freak, how dare she talk to her like that!? haruki never really liked rich people and with her millitary training she dont care if she's a bitch or not but haruki had to remind her of her place, theres people dying out there that she could have helped and during that time she's helping someone complaining about her way, tch.

-H-How did you talk to me!? - Isuke almost yell as Haruki greeth her teeth more

-I talked to you like someone should have long time ago and placed you to your place, im a millitary and dont have time to joke around and find material for, Hooo Isuke-sama windows! And you know what!? My job here is to protect you even if someone is in need of help just beside you I need to help YOU out! So your going to shut up about my ways and let me do my fucking job without complaining. - thats how we trained her, stiff and rough. She shouldnt let her emotion persu her but that was just too much with the stress and all.

!*!*!*! 11:00

-Did you like your tea Banba-san? - Sumireko ask, this girl caught her interrest... she want to talk with her but it must be easier the night, the day this poor girl seem to shy to even make eye contact.

-y-yes... - Mahiru answered, she wouldnt dare to say more, she's too shy, she know she wouldnt be able to even look at Sumireko in the eyes...

-Im happy you do, - Sumireko smiled, its true that she's gentle...

-_see? Told ya she was gentle -_ Shinya said as Mahiru quietly noded to... well... to Shinya.

-Miss miss! We got a problem, people broke the windows and are entering! - Someone said loudly and in panic causing Mahiru to have an heart attack and to freeze making Sumireko quite... unhappy

-No need to raise your voice, dont you see you scared her? - Sumireko Asked politely.

-I-Im sorry miss but this situation is important, stranger and weird things and people are entering the manor. - he say more calmly.

-Are the guard doing their jobs or? - she ask.

-Yes but theres something wrong with these people... - he answer

-They... dont die... - he finish as Sumireko look at him frowning and surprised.

-What? - She asked to be sure

-we think they are immortal or something like that... to be honest they... look like undead... but we know its impossible but miss its not a joke, the only way to kill them is by the head... - he say as Sumireko looked at him in surprise

-undead? You mean like in the movies? - she ask just to be sure, how could she believe something like that, but in an other way, why would they lie... and Mahiru is quiet since a long moment

-Banba-san are you alright? - Sumireko asked to be sure that the miserable girl wasnt dead of an heart attack or something like that.

-i-im... fine... b-but... u-u-undead...? - she shyly ask and a little scared. Sumireko only smiled and turned to the stressed guard who freezed

-e-eum yes there is thing like undead just outside the windows and doors, you must stay in the house - he say

-Thank you, you can go help the other - Sumireko said, what is all this story with undead... Mahiru was scared, undead? Was those person who tried to hurt her undead too? How should she know, she could have been undead food!

_-thats why were followin' a diet! - _Shinya said.

Sumireko in a way liked the shy girl, everything about her, everything. It all prooved the heavy past that Mahiru was probably carrying with her, all of her madness, the scar, Shinya-san her fear of people, it all must be for one reason, for her madness... and with that Sumireko couldn't help but smile a little

!*!*!*! 13:05

Everything was wrong, how dare this poor little piece of crap talk to Isuke like that?! Doesnt she understand that if it wasnt from Isuke, she wouldnt have any money!? This millitary should be thankful, money mean everything but the millitary only looked at her in the eyes une a menacing way.

-Now sit the fuck down and let me do my job, im tired, stressed and my family is in danger while I work for you... my family... do you realize what your doing?! Your complaining while MY family is in danger...!? I already said that but who care I will repeat it until you understand! - Haruki was in rage, she couldnt stop thinking about her family

-Tch. - Inagme coughed as she walked to her bedroom and slammed the door letting Haruki alone sighing to calm down

-*sigh* if she continue like this its not one of those thing that will kill her but me. - she growl under her breath, she didnt mean it but it was funny to say and comforting, after everything first thing she would do will be to go see her family...,

during that time in Isuke bedroom,

-Argh! Im going to kill you Mama to give me this girl to protect me! Isuke can defend herself alone and doesnt need a fucking millitairy! - she said as she kicked her closet and everything on it fell on her

-Waa! - she said as everything on her closet fell with a loud thud her door was slammed open

-Are you ok Inukai-san?! - haruki asked as she looked at Isuke and almost laughed her ass off.

-You! You! if you laugh im going to kill you! - Isuke almost yelled angry as she raised herself up.

-want help with all that? - haruki said, she was calm now, and she should apologize too for what she said...

-Tch, Isuke is perfectly fine - Isuke growled as Haruki smirked a little with a pocky in her mouth as she start helping Isuke with allthe stuff on the floor

-Listen Inukai-san im sorry for yelling at you earlier - Haruki said frankly as Isuke growled a little

-You better be and its **Isuke-sama** - she said menacingly making Haruki sweetdrop

-Sorry sorry - haruki said scratching her back of her head as Isuke rolled her eyes, eugh this was going to be long! Couldnt this supposed post zombie apocalyptic go away now!?

-*sigh* - Isuke only sighed her anger out just like Haruki earlier.

!*!*!*! 11:30

-Banba-san can I ask one last question? - Sumireko asked to the shy shaking girl, she really was scared of people...

-Why are you so scared of people? - she asked gently as Mahiru tensed, flashes... darkness... no food... starving... darkness... light... camera... picture... ... ... ...

**_"*flash flash* - Mahiru-chan you are cute. White roses fit you well they perfectly go with a pure girl like you -_**

_Mahiru was lying on the ground with a petite dress beated up while an adulte was looking at her smirking taking photo over and over treating her like an animal... picture... picture... flashes..._

_**-Uncle... im hungry, Mahiru is... hun-hungry... - **__The poor girl said she was starving, hearing over and over the name that Shinya gave her by this pedophile was starting to drive her crazy... she was lucky that Shinya take everything everytime... Shinya gave her this abused but so beautiful name... Mahiru..._

**-_*flashflash* - I see... how about we have lunch?, but first can you do the usual for me? - _**_Mahiru uncle said to the poor girl lying on the ground who closed her eyes feeling tears and stayed silent a bit as she opened her eyes, if she didnt it would be bad... he... he would beat her up again... again... _

_-**If you refuse I wont give you any food - **... she had too, for Mahiru sake... for her to have food, she had to... had to take everything for Mahiru to smile and live, for Mahiru to eat._

_-**no... M-Ma... - **She curved in a little ball ashamed crying, she didnt want it, she didint want to say it! She had too, she... he would not give her any food if she didnt_

_-**M-Mahiru will become uncle bride so please... g-give me food... - **__Why... Why would he do this..., later she was in the dark room were she ate and sleept, Mahiru was scared... Mahiru didnt like dark places... darkness... darkess... no light so much darkness... why..._

_-**Let me out uncle! Im scared! Let me out! Im afraid of darkness! - **She's scared... she want to go home! She banged on the door over and over crying yelling at the top of her lungs. Why wouldnt her let her go!? why was he doing this to her, what did she ever do to have all that? Why! why her... why this pure innocente figure had to live all that..._

**_-I dont want to stay here! - _**_She hate him. She Hate him! She hate him! She cant forgive him! **She cant forgive him. How Can She Forgive Something Like THAT!? "**_

-Banba-san? - The shy girl hadnt move nor talk nor nothing since the question, she had a past, she had madness she had sadness, just like Sumireko, and she liked that. The fact that this poor and shy girl have gone trough probably horrible thing and still is strong, she have a strong soul, Sumireko love that, its beatiful, at this though the Oujo-sama couldnt help but smirk a little

-Banba-san? - she called again still gently though as the poor vulnerable girl got out of her trence.

-y-yes?... - Mahiru asked

_-Stop thinking about that Mahiru... its past... its gone... I want you to smile and you know it, you know I will do all you want to make you smile - _Shinya said

-Are you ok? Ara im sorry if I was harsh I didn't mean to rush you with all those question - Sumireko said bowing a little

-..I-its... o-ok... - Mahiru said shyly, she probably didn't mean to make Mahiru remember all those horrible thing

!*!*!*! 14:00

-Shouldn't we eat? - Haruki said, it already make one hour since the incident so... Its becoming pretty awkward...

-Shut up, Isuke dont even want to hear you talk. - Isuke said arrogently, its been like that since that past hour, Haruki couldnt say a word without a furious Isuke complaining all the time. This was going to be long as fuck. Haruki found herself looking at her reflexction in the mirror, as she sighed, why was she here again, ho yeah, money, for the boss, and some for her... why... for her family. Her family, if its for them she would do anything, even die for them. She is ready to do anything, anything for the one she love. If the army pay for her moms bill and some food for her family then she dont care to risk her life for that, at least they can eat... and... smile. Yeah, they will live with a smile on their faces, happily eating good food and her mother staying alivewith the pills and probably cure.

-Hey earth to poor little dog over there, what are you doing looking at the Mirror like that, is there something on your face? - Isuke asked to Haruki who snapped out of it.

-h-hu? - She asked making Isuke growl, Isuke was clearly not happy and haruki knew it, everything she does piss off the spoiled diva. Haruki couldnt help but say sorry a thousand of time sighing. *Footstep*

-What was that? - Haruki asked getting up one-shot as she looked around, what was happening? One of those things again!? Its definitly one of thsoe things again! haruki got prepared her wire and gun as she looked slowly around and made a sign to Isuke to say silent earning a scoff in response

-Isuke can defend herself you know - Haruki greeted her teeth still looking around, nothing... Ha!

-Freeze! - This isnt a thing his is someone... in... an army suit!?

-Sagae-san? - The new tall millitairy girl turned around red bangs following her movement, she was tall and had a somewhat deep voice but high at the same time

-Namatame-san!? - What was her friend doing here?! What the actual fuck was going on, the name of the girl is Chitaru Namatame, she is tall and polite and always ready to help. She's a good friend of haruki and the two love training together but what was Chitary doing here with... is that a little girl?! What was Chitaru doing with a little girl in her arms!?

-Do you have first aids please, this little girl is truly hurt I think - Chitaru said politely

!*!*!*! 13:00

the tea party was long ago finished and everything was good until, *BRAM!*

-W-w-w-what w-was t-t-that? - Mahiru said scared as hell

-I dont know, - Sumireko said serious as she got to where to sound came, what the... is that a person?

-Eum sir, - Sumireko said but the guy only looked up with blood all over him as it charged to bite mahiru, Sumireko became serious and kicked the thing away sending it flying as Mahiru watched not understanding a thing, how did she do that? The thing collided the wall growling as it dizzily walked again, and sprinted to Sumireko again until... *power outage.* Darkness. Darkness... darkness...!

-I-Im s-scared! - Mahiru said everything was dark and nobody could see a thing as Sumireko winced when she felt something bite her "arm" which cause it to make electric sparkles as she frowned and throwed the bitting thing monster, well shit. Where is everyone, Mahiru?

-Oi! What the hell! - Shinya!?

-Why is yer arm sparklin'? - Shinya asked to Sumireko who sighed in defeat but there was no time to explain the thing was somewhere, and when it came to attack again, Shinya this time who dodged and hit the thing on the head wih the first thing she found, a plate. *Cling!*

-Shinya-san please tell me you didnt break one of my plate - Sumireko said discouraged

-hey! 'twas self defende kay! - Shinya smirk as she search other thing... an hammer? Perfect. She swinged as hard as she could with the hamer hitting the thing right in the face

-nice one Shinya-san! - Sumireko smiled the thing charged her but she didnt care, she just hit it with her "fist" sending it to the floor rather harshly as shinya sat on it,

-Smell ya later - she smirked as she hit the humanoid thing lot of time with the back of the hammer, the point made to remove nails, cracking at first the skull as she continued until she made several holes in the monster thingy leaving nothing but a big hole in what now seems like the inside of a pumking but with flesh, brain part and skull fragment, do and do not forget the... well what was the eyeball as she laughed insanly. She continued and continued to hit it until theres was nothing but a bole of soup with the thing head, she hit it so much that people could literraly drink it, it was glumy disgusting and defintly not appropriated for the image of the shy girl Sumireko had,

-hahahahaha - Shinya was definitly someone you didnt want to have after you. After a while Shinya got up and sighed happily as she looked at her bloody hammer and hands and staint.

-Srry if I tainted yer cloth - she say

-... - Sumireko only stayed silence, what just happened? This poor and vulnarable girl turned into a professional psychopath.

-Oi! Ya here? and ya gotta explain me why yer arm is not bleeding nor nothin' - Shinya said as Sumireko snapped out of it

!*!*!*! earlier that day, in a street 13:36

-Are you lost miss?, You cant stay in the street like that its dangerous, theres strange things happening - Chitaru Namatame was working on the field and saw what seemed to be a elementary school girl looking at a map

-I-I just got here by train and im lost, I dont know where the house I was going is... - she say nervously as Namatame smiled

-just dont stay here im sure a house or somebody would take you with them - but just before her eyes a stupid guy shooting everywhere hit the girl in the belly with a bullet, what was that!? Didnt they followed the training?! Even scared you never lose controle! the poor girl fell and then Chitaru catch her in her arm, running away, fuck it, somethings tellling her... she gotta save this little girl

-breath in and out we will find a place to heal you - Chitaru say quickly as she run searching for somewhere to refuge the girl.

-...gh... - the girl wince in pain a little as Chitaru accelerate her steps almost running. Almost 30 minute later, she find a house with people in it, its a rich house but well... Hu the door is unlocked? Why is there wood... in a window...? She enter it and then freeze when someone tell her too. She then turn and...

-Sagae-san? - she ask surprised

-Namatame-san? -

!*!*!*! 14:00

It already make 1h since the unfaithful event and Sumireko still hadnt explain a thing, and the elecrticity was still off, explaining the fact that Shinya was still here

-OI! Seriously whats yer problem! Tell me whats with yer arm, its metal! Are ya some kind of like robot person cyborg thing?! - Shinya asked, she made a point, Sumireko is in question a cyborg... in a way...

-*sigh* Lets make a trade Shinya-san, I tell you of me and you tell me about you. - Sumireko said. Shinya took a while to think about it

-yeah sounds fine ta me and Mahiru. - she smirk as Sumireko smile

-Then how about a cup of tea in the darkness of this place? We have big windows in the tea room so it shouldnt be as dark as here - Sumireko said. This was going to be... exciting in a way, she would have one person to know her past, and she would know the past of the girl in which she have an interrest.

-Sound fine ta me! - Shinya smirked as she got closer to Sumireko, the more she could with the faint light.

-dontchya think this is weird, I mean what was that thin' - Shinya asked to Sumireko who shrugged

-i dont know but it was hungry - she rolled her eyes a little, this was no time for her gentle cover, right now something tried to kill her and she must reveal her secret.

-yep, well now he could eat his own brain hehe - she say smirking.

-In fact. - Sumireko agreed, in the end she have a lot more to learn about the shy, and insane girl. In a way if Shinya is a personallity she must act as Mahiru ask. So that would mean that in fact, the shy girl would be insane but use Shinya to do the dirty job. Which proove even more madness. Sumireko was starting to get attached to the poor and shy girl a lot more then she thought she would have. Definitly.

-yer ok? Cause ya seem kinda off, - Shinya said with her toothy grin.

-I am, thank you for your concern Shinya-san. - Sumireko answered still deep in tought... ... ... so the shy girl...

!*!*!*! 14:30

-Namatame-san!? What are you doing with a elementary girl in your arm! - Haruki asked not understanding a thing

-Do you have some aid kit, she's deeply hurt. Please - Chitaru said as Isuke growled, what was happening and who was this other red haired girl,

-Who the heck are you and why are you in Isuke house! - Isuke growled as haruki sweet dropped

-Listen Inu, I mean Isuke-sama, this is a friend of mine named Namatame Chitaru she works with me. - Haruki said, gosh this was going to be something... a Real problem... and even more problem was comming ahead... some problem they didnt need right now.

!*!*!*! in a prison, 14:05

*ALERT ALERT ALERT* lot of police and guards were gone because of the apocalypse thingy and this was the perfect occasion, she could escape, be free again, this was going to be so exciting! In every meaning of it, the prison alarm were ringing saying that a prisoner escapped, lucky for her 10 minute ago she found a pair of scissors on a desk and stabbed some guys the only problem is that her mind and hormones were running, she already stabbed 3 person and not even had time to toy with them, what a shame.

-Freeze! - A guard yelled pointing is gun at the girl, the in question had purple hair tied up that was almost making her green eyes, more turquoise tought, shine in the dark and a prisoner suit. Name, Takechi Otoya, other name, jack the rappist of the 21 century. She approached him too fast for him to shoot and also freezed by suprise as she stabbed him

-this is bad... im starting to get wet - she smirked

**Ohayo! Hey everybody how was that! I putted other people in the story! and yes Shiena will be there too, *sigh* even thought I dont bad trip on this couple... have a good day love you guys! I will probably correct some errors later on the day oki but for now here it is!**


End file.
